


i'll love you (till kingdom come)

by twiceinamillion



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Seulrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: irene's half asleep when she hears a click.and a door, being pushed open.or: pure seulrene cuddly fluff uwu
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	i'll love you (till kingdom come)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been cooped up at camp with no way to write for 5 days !! this is the result of all that i guess

it’s midnight.

irene lies in her bed, eyes closed, slowly sinking into sleep.

then she hears a click.

and the sounds of a door being pushed open.

_what?_ she thinks to herself as she looks up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

and a soft voice calls out.

“hey,” it murmurs. “irene, are- are you awake?”

_seulgi_ , she instantly thinks, recognizing the younger girl’s voice.

“yeah,” irene replies softly, her voice unwilling to come out. “are you alright?”

there’s a long pause. and all of a sudden, she’s worried.

“seulgi,” she repeats again, insistently. “are you okay?”

the younger girl hesitates.

“i…”

seulgi stops again.

“i’m kinda… i- i don’t want to be alone. can i uh… sleep here for the night?”

_oh._

“with me?” irene asks, thinking _i’m glad you’re alright._

“yeah.”

“sure,” she replies, quelling the fear rising within her. she rolls over and pats the bed beside her as she glances at the younger girl. “come on in.”

seulgi closes the door as quietly as possible as she steps over, her footsteps feather light, and irene can feel the bed sink ever so slightly as her girlfriend crawls in, her toned body – her _beautiful_ body - sliding slowly under the covers.

“sorry,” she hears a soft voice come from the younger girl. “i didn’t mean to squeeze.”

“it’s alright,” she replies. _if you’re safe, then anything’s alright._

“could i…” seulgi hesitates again, and irene can hear her deep breath before she says her next words.

“could we… maybe cuddle?”

“of course,” irene murmurs, adjusting her body so that she lies on her side.

 _i love you,_ she says inside her head.

beside her, seulgi moves closer.

she can feel the bed sink even more as seulgi shifts towards her, and she turns slightly towards the younger girl.

then irene feels a soft hand on her arm and the pressing of a head against her back.

subconsciously, she relaxes into seulgi’s touch, letting the younger girl embrace her fully.

_this feels so good,_ she can’t help but think to herself.

_i wish every day could be like this._

“it can,” seulgi whispers into irene’s back. “it can.”

and she fully embraces the older girl, her chest pressing against irene’s back, as her arms wrap around her waist and come to rest lightly on the sides of her girlfriend’s body. irene can feel seulgi’s legs resting against hers and her body lying against her back and _she never wants this to stop._

she leans fully into seulgi’s body now as the younger girl hugs her tighter and snuggles her face higher now, so that it fits perfectly against her neck.

she can feel her heart beat faster now.

and she can only think one thing.

“let’s stay like this,” irene breathes.

“forever.”

she feels seulgi hug her tighter.

a whisper, from behind. 

_an echo._

“forever.”

and seulgi’s breath is warm against irene’s neck.

_i love you._

_i love you too._

quietly, the two drift off into sleep as one.


End file.
